A Planet's Dream
by Avatar1
Summary: A novel-like account of the known and somewhat uknown stories in the video game, Chrono Trigger. { Reviews would be nice. :) }
1. [1]

Chapter 1 - Pathway to Adventure  
  
"Crono? Crono." The bodiless voice seemed so far away, but familiar. "Crono!!"  
  
With a thud a messy heap of 50% blanket and 50% boy tumbles to the rough oak floor. Shaking his head he manages to disentangle himself after a moment of awkward shuffling only to find himself face to face with the recognizable tapping of his mother's feet. "Sleeping in again I see, - melodramatic sigh- you know I wanted you to go in and pick me up some of those lovely flowers they're selling at-" "THE FAIR!" The young boy suddenly breaks in, fumbling for his blue jump suit and running a hand through hair. "I forgot!" Tying up his belt and bandana he rushes for the stairs, but is intercepted, a hand grabbing for his shirt collar, "Oof!". His mom arches an eyebrow dangerously, "Leaving without a goodbye hug?". Crono complies, giving her a quick embrace, to which she responds by placing a handful of coins into his palm. "Now don't spend it all in one place you hear?" But she might as well have been talking to the indifferent cat sitting nearby, because her son was already out the door.  
  
Excitedly Crono bursts from the house, grabbing an old looking wooden sword lying against the well. He was attached to that thing, when he was young, his father used to teach him swordplay... but that was a long time ago. Blinking away his reverie and sliding the sword into a custom sheath, he makes his way up the dust beaten path towards the distant commotion of Leene Square.  
  
Balloons dotted the horizon, dancers weaved their way through the crowd, drunks yelled obnoxiously to cheer on the racers they had bet on. Yes, this was the Millennia Fair. To celebrate the year 1000, almost all of Guardia was here to have fun and throw their worries away, welcome a new age. There were also merchants and others there out to make a few coins, one of which was a very aged, wizened looking man stooping over a bundle of various crafted weapons - well crafted by the looks of them. This man also had very curious dress. but this was not an odd sight in Leene Square at the moment. Murmuring to himself, the man places a few blades on display, overhearing an interesting conversation between two nearby individuals. "Aye, heard the she ran away again." "That she did. She's a regular tomboy, *laughs* his majesty sure must have quite a few more gray hairs with that'un.". The old man strokes his grizzled beard, reminiscing...  
  
Pushing his way through a mob of rambunctious kids, Crono steps up to a merchant's tent, tapping the service bell. A friendly man in a turban quite too big for his head and a smile too big for his face appears from the recesses. "'Ullo there lad! Was afraid you weren't going to show." Crono nods vigorously "So ya got the flowers Gerin??" The man grins, knowing the boy's in a hurry to go see the sites. He ducks down for a moment, then appears, holding a bundle of Bell Flowers. they were very beautiful, special in their blue color and thornless stems. "Thanks a bunch!" Crono drops a few silver coins on the counter, stuffing the flowers in his belt- pouch and dashes off. The merchant cups his hands, calling after him "Oh and Lucca's doing a bit of a show up at the north end!". Now THIS is what I call fun, the beautiful young girl thinks to herself as she makes her way through the sights and sounds of the Square. It was easy to tell right off that this particular young woman was different enough to stand out here, she wore only an elegant white blouse and silk billowy pants, yet her manner and appearance did not quite belong. "Ooh!" She cries out, spotting a enormous bell situated atop a stone mount. Leene's bell. the center trademark of Leene Square. She starts forward quickly, hoping for a good look. when suddenly WHAM the girl falls backward, falling to the ground stunned. "Oww! Watch where you're...gah..." Crono looks down in awe at a girl. a very pretty girl he thought at first, long blonde hair tied back in a tail, green eyes. but Crono hadn't had much experience with the female species before, so how was he to tell? Just then a sparkle caught his eye, glancing over he sees a pendant on the ground close by, he picks it up and kneels down next to the girl, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "Hey, umm. you ok?"  
  
Blinking open her eyes she gazes up at a handsome boy about her age with a mop full of red spiky hair, blue eyes. Now this girl, unlike Crono, new when she saw something she liked. "Ung... yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." She smiles and allows him to help her up to her feet. "Hey. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. I'm Crono." He forces a crooked grin, glancing at her. "Oh... uhh, I'm...Marle, yeah. Pleased to meetchya!" She returns the smile. "Mind if I tag along? I'm kinda new around here." Crono shrugs uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure... I guess." He holds up the pendant. "This yours?" The girl takes it happily "Oh yes! Thanks a bunch." Crono nods. Trying to just go with the flow, he gestures and makes his way towards the north end of the fair grounds to see his best friend, Lucca's, invention she's been talking about lately. He thinks to himself : this girl business is easier than he thought. just do his thing, she'll follow, no big deal..."WAIIIT! I want to buy some candy!" Crono winces and turns around to see Marle grab him by the arm and practically drag him over to a nearby stand laden with candies of all assortments. Shaking his head, he crosses his arms and waits patiently as Marle takes her time, finally deciding on a selection. "Thanks for waiting." She smiles sweetly, the boredom oddly washing away from Crono's mind as he leads her up some steps into the north plaza, but not before stealing a glance at an array of nice looking swords... to which the odd looking old man responds, glancing back with a slight smile. "Hear ye hear ye! The Great Lucca will now unveil the most spectacular invention to mark the dawn of a new millennia!" With a dramatic gesture, Lucca indicates a large lumpy something covered in a tarp. Nodding to her father a few yards away who also was standing next to a identical object, they both fling away the coverings. =Confused ooh's and ahh's= "Erm. what is it?" A man calls out from the audience. Lucca grins, adjusting her spectacles on her nose. "Why... it's my transmogrifier-transporter of course!" Spreading her arms wide towards the still confused crowd, she spots Crono heading towards her accompanied by a strange woman. "Hey!" Lucca darts over, slugging the approaching Crono on the shoulder lightly. "How ya been?" Crono shrugs, gazing at her machine along with Marle. "Oh and =leans forward, whispering in his ear= where did'ja pick up the cute girl?" Lucca chuckles, not awaiting an answer as she leads them to a front row seat. "You're just in time... I'm about to test out... I mean uhh, 'use' my transporter." =Turning to the assembly= "Are there any volunteers to try out this most remarkable device?!" The crowd mumbles, glancing away... "He'll do it!" Marle jumps up, grabbing Crono by the wrist and waving his arm. "W-wait. just a second.!" Lucca nods and takes Crono's hand, leading him up onto one of the devices. Crono stands awkwardly on a wide metallic platform, the various appendages of the machine now fixated on him. "Now ladies and gentleman..." Waving to her dad they both turn to a control panel and begin pressing seemingly random levers, buttons, and the like.  
  
At first... the crowd watches in silence... nothing was happening. Suddenly a whirring noise is heard, followed by a crackle of electricity as several beams of light shoot out from the machine and focus on Crono's body. The boy flexes his fingers, frowning a bit as a strong tingling feeling envelopes his body. In a flash of light he vanishes from sight just as the opposing platform clicks to life. Slowly Crono's body takes shapes on the platform, brought back to life as if by magic in an instant, yards away. The crowd gasps in awe as the boy stumbles off back to his seat, rubbing the side of his head. "Yow, what a ride..."  
  
"Oh oh! Me next!" Marle, who had watched the whole thing with much enthusiasm now darted up onto the platform. "Throw the switch Lucca!" Lucca smiles and nods, resetting the machine, "And away we go!". Marle grins broadly, waving to the people, and calling out excitedly, "Buhbye everyone!". The machine begins it's process, and everything seems to be going smoothly. but Lucca was frowning. "Hey. this isn't ri-- whooaa!" Just then bursts of energy radiate from the device, centering on the now glowing pendant clutched in Marle's hand. A huge blue gaping hole suddenly springs up from out of nowhere, drawing Marle in it's undulating center. The audience roars in dismay, scattering away in all directions. Marle's scream of terror rises above the commotion, she drops the pendant to the ground as the hole shrinks and disappears as quick as it came, taking Marle along with it and cutting off her cry for help. "Crono! Hellll..." 


	2. [2]

Chapter 2 - The 400-Year Trek Slowly she opened her eyes... but soon realized she wished she hadn't, for Marle found herself in a most disturbing place, if a "place" it could be called. Her first sensation was of complete calm, despite the circumstances, as if she was flying. Her surroundings then made themselves clear, and the only way to describe it would have to be that she was moving with unmeasurable speed through a tunnel of sorts. On either side of her was an endless convoluting expanse of dark-tinted who knows what and ahead, a small point of light that was growing larger by the second. But before she could get a firm grasp of what was going on, it ended. With a gasp she feels beloved terra firma leap out to catch her as the tunnel clears away in a flash of light, leaving her dazed in a middle of a forest clearing. The calming sensation was long gone as Marle stood up unsteadily, taking in her surroundings. "Boy oh boy... what happened? Where am I?!", she protests angrily to the indifferent trees. Much too her surprise, there came an answer: "There she is!!". Turning in the direction of the voice, Marle stares wide-eyed at a group of men clad in armor chopping their way through the brush straight towards her... * * * * * "Wow umm... that wasn't supposed to happen.", Taban, Lucca's father, scratched his head as he blinked at the spot where Marle once stood. Lucca herself was fidgeting with the scientific gear on her head, deep in thought of the implications of what just occurred. The only one that seemed capable of action was Crono. Slowly he bends down and picks up Marle's pendant, turning to Lucca. "I...I have to go after her." He frowns and glances down, feeling this was all his fault and Marle was his reponsibility. Lucca at first didn't seem to hear, but she suddenly shakes her head and turns to her friend, shaking her head. "You really want to go through with that too? I suppose I can't stop you, but I believe whatever that was goes somewhere." Stepping up behind Crono and patting him heartily on the back, Taban grins broadly. "I salute your bravery Crono, go on, and be careful! Me and Lucca will stay here and analyze that thing, maybe find a way to bring you back." "All set...", Crono nods to Lucca, placing the pendant around his neck. "Let's do it.". Lucca throws the switch, starting up the machine. In just the same way as before, the pendant reacts strangely, springing energy around the area like a thunder-storm Crono jumps in surprise as the hole erupts from behind him, sucking him into the void... the image of the Square and his friends disappearing without a trace. Flying....he was flying through a tunnel...then suddenly a light -- and WHOOSH Crono found himself planted like a sack of potatoes on firm, grass- covered earth. He frowns and glances down, pinching his arm, "Well I feel alright...". Climbing to his feet, Crono glances about to get his bearings when out of the blue something hard glances off his right temple. "OWW!" He holds a hand to the already throbbing bruise as he turns quickly to see a small impish looking blue creature scramble out from underneath a bush, sling in hand. "Wha? A Mystic?!" Crono takes a step back just as a second rustling produces two more imps brandishing dirks behind him. The 3 creatures let out a high-pitched growl and lunge towards him, weapons bared. "GAH!" Not willing to take any chances with a trio of disgruntled Mystics, Crono sprints through an opening, immediately heading towards what seemed like a path through the brush. Running with all his might he tears down the path, leading downwards, the cries of the angry creatures slowly dieing away. Crono leans on his knees, gasping for breath, "Whoo...w-what is...going on?" Glancing up, he realized the trees parted just ahead, giving way to open fields, and to his great relief, a town off in the distance. And not just any town, his town, Truce! The familiar circle of buildings in the distance was unmistakable. With a relieved sigh he makes his way down the hill. Perhaps Marle had found her way back to town too. But if those Mystics got her...no. With a shake of his head he dismisses the horrible thoughts and moves on. "Where AM I?!", Crono gasps in dismay. For the town now before him wasn't Truce at all. The strange thing was, now that he had a closer look, it was a completely new place. As Crono walked into the outskirts of the village he noticed several very odd things. The place seemed like a picture out of the olden days; everyone was dressed strangely, and the few people he saw gave him wary looks. With a sudden, astonishing revelation, was it possible that...Crono tapped the shoulder of a woman, hunched over a wash bin and a pile of dirty clothes. "Umm, excuse me. But what year is it?". The woman, obviously annoyed turned on him, taking a moment to eye his different apparel, "Did'ye just climb up out from under a rock!? Why, it's the year 600. Now leave me be!". Crono lurched away, catching himself on the nearby well. "600?!", he gapes into the deep recesses. "That thing...sent me to another time? So, this IS Truce..." - "Make way for the Queen!" a man shouted, just as a squad of armor clad, sword bearing soldiers, marched into view, accompanied by a horse drawn carriage. Crono, now distracted from his reverie, watched with interest as the carriage passed. But as he peered into the window, he caught a glimpse of...yes, Marle! It had to be! What would she be doing in there, with the Queen? It didn't make sense, but he had to follow, after all, he had a girl to rescue. Crono stopped, ducking behind a bush. Peering over the top, he sees the carriage, quite a bit away, disappear into a forest. Just beyond, castle towers peered over the trees back at him. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he heads out and starts down the twisting path. He had lost sight of Marle, but he was sure if he could just make it to the castle there, he could find her. After some silent marching through the woods, Crono took a nervous glance behind him. There, several feet away, were 2 oddly shaped mushrooms. Very large mushrooms at that, sitting right there in the middle of the path. Crono, not remembering seeing them prior, raises his eyebrows and turns around, walking just a bit quicker. Just ahead he could see the end of the path, if only - "REEAAARR!!" Something tackled Crono from behind, planting him face first to the ground. "Ahhh!", twisting violently he whips his arm back, throwing off the attacker. He rolls away and jumps to his feet just in time to see the second mushroom, now standing on it's now apparent four legs, and gnashing it's set of sharp teeth. "What in the world...", Crono takes a step away as the creature leaps right at him. In one quick movement, more from instinct than experience, Crono unsheathes his weapon and thrusts it out at his attacker. The creature then conveniently skewers itself in mid-flight, the sword piercing its underbelly. Crono stumbles back, pulling his stained weapon out in a sudden excited thrill. But it was a short-lived victory, as the first monster, now recovered, leaps forward and sinks its teeth into the boy's shoulder. Crono cries in pain, swinging his free arm with an open fist for the thing's side. CRUNCH! The impact knocks it away, to now lay still again in the forest brush. "Whew, glad that's over - ow!", Crono gingerly glances at his wound, starting towards the castle, the prospects of having this little adventure over with looking good right about now. 


End file.
